Phantom of the Hill
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: This is a response to Juneluxray's challenge to make a x-over with KOTH and DP! Danny and family, along with Sam, go to Jack's cousin's family's house, the Hills, for summer break.
1. Meeting the Hills

This is a response to Juneluxray's challenge! Yay! It is a King of the Hill – Danny phantom x-over, and no matter how out there it may seem, I will make it work! Here you go Sarah!

**Phantom of the Hill**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the Hills**

Danny sighed as he watched the trees pass the window as they made their way down an old Texas road. His family had decided to visit his Dad's cousin, Hank Hill and his family for summer vacation, and Danny would have been really ticked off, if not for the fact the they had allowed Sam to come along with them.

The girl in question was sitting in the seat beside him, reading one of her Goth Poetry books. He smiled as he gazed at his girlfriend. Suddenly, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or the FFGA, came to a halt.

"We're here kids!" boomed his father. They quietly filed out of the car and headed for the front door, Danny nonchalantly holding Sam's hand. He, being clueless as ever, didn't notice the faint blush painted on her pale cheeks.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Danny warily eyed a creepy lawn gnome that had a garden shovel in it's clutches before the door creaked open, revealing a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair held up in a weird fashion. She smiled as she eyed the family, along with Sam.

"You must be Hank's cousin Jack, am I correct?" she said, still smiling in a way that creeped out Sam. In her opinion, nobody should smile that much. Ever.

"Yep! Jack Fenton at your service!" bellowed Danny's father.

"Well, come in!" said the woman. "By the way, my name is Peggy Hill. I'm Hank's wife." Danny's mother smiled.

"I'm Maddie Fenton, Jack's wife." The two woman smiled as they launched into a conversation about how they met their husbands. Jack lead Danny and Sam to the living room of the average-sized house, and smiled when he saw a man, also middle aged, sitting comfortably in a recliner.

"Hank!" said an exited Jack. "It's so good to see you!" the man, Hank, smiled as well. He returned the greeting, and then faced the two teens known as Danny and Sam.

"This must be Jazz and Danny!" Sam nearly choked on her own breath with laughter, as well as Danny.

"That's not Jazz, she's in college. This is Sam Manson, Danny's girlfriend. I will have to ask you to allow them to share a room together, since they would kill me if I didn't allow it." Hank had frozen at the last name of the girl.

"Would your Father happen to be Jeremy Manson, owner of Manson inc.?" Sam nodded suspiciously. "Please forgive my surprise, but he is one of the sponsors of the Propane Company I work for." Sam nodded in understanding. "And as for them sharing a room, as long as they don't do anything, I trust they can handle that privilege. Also, I have a son named Bobby who is a few years younger than him. He is currently in his room if you would like to go meet him." He said to Sam and Danny.

As the couple headeddown the hall, they head the voices of the two sets of parents dim. They headed down further, and found a door covered in posters, and a sign saying "Bobby's Room". They slowly opened the door, and saw a boy, looking to be around thirteen, two years younger than Danny and Sam, talking on the phone.

When the boy saw them come in, he talked quickly on the phone, ending the conversation on who ever was on the other line.

"Okay, talk to you later Connie, bye." The boy, Bobby,then hung up the phine on the receiver, and smiled in their direction, causing Sam to once again ponder on why the heck these country people kept on smiling so much.

"You're Bobby, right?" asked Danny. Bobby nodded. "Okay, I'm Danny, and this is my girlfriend Sam." He said. Bobby nodded in understanding.

"Hey, want to go to the mall?" asked Bobby. Sam shrugged in reply, and they followed the over weight teen down the hall, past the living room, where Danny said goodbye to his parents, and out the door.

Danny and Sam were surprised to see an Asian girl waiting outside for Bobby. She looked confused at first, as well as Sam and Danny, until Bobby introduced them to each other.

"Connie, this is Danny and his girlfriend Sam. Danny is my Dad's cousin's son." He said. "Danny, this is Connie, my girlfriend." The trio nodded in understanding, and they continued to the mall.

Once they arrived Danny and Sam instantly went into a Hot Topic store. Sam was engrossed with the dark clothes, and Danny was looking at the T-shirts. Once Danny and Sam each had a new shirt, Danny a plain black top, and Sam a lacey purple top, they all went into the arcade.

Just as Danny was getting into a round of "Doom", his ghost sense went off, a blue puff of smoke emitting from his throat. He looked at Sam, who had seen this, and she quickly came up with a good excuse.

"Danny, I think I left something back in Hot Topic, can you come with me so I don't get lost?" Danny nodded, and they quickly ran into the Hot Topic store, and Danny transformed in a dressing room. He grabbed Sam, turning her invisible on his way out.

Danny and Sam patrolled the mall surreptitiously, looking for the Ghost that Danny had sensed. Danny knew that Bobby and Connie would be getting suspicious by now, mainly because they had been gone for over thirty minutes, and not come back. What ghost would be crazy enough to follow him all the way to Texas?

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE MY CUBIC CONTAINERS OF DOOM!" well, that mental question just got answered. Danny and Sam turned to face the misplaced angry target with seriously ticked off expressions on both their faces.

"Figures that you would be stupid enough to follow me over a few states just to make me pissed." Said Danny, ignoring the panicked screams of local Texas citizens below him as he made his body visible. He charged up an ecto-blast, and fired at the spirit. The Box Ghost fell to the ground, and Sam sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Danny quickly changed back as Sam gave him a high-five.

What Danny didn't know was that just around the corner was Connie, eyes wide with shock. She had seen that ghost on TV before. Danny Phantom. He haunts Amity Park. Didn't Bobby say that the Fenton's had come from Amity?

"Connie, wait for me!" yelled Bobby, just catching up with her. He hadn't seen what she had saw, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone. Not yet. She would keep a close eye on this Danny character. She and Bobby ran up to Danny and Sam, Connie acting as if she had seen nothing.

Yeah, that's right. Connie knows! I decided to let her know since she likes to try and figure out things in the cartoon, and I thought it woul add a twist to the challenge request. Hope you liked it Sarah!REVIEW!!!!!!! For the sake of ma sanity, please review!!!!!!


	2. Suspicions and Secrets

**This is chapter two of Phantom of the Hill! Enjoy!**

**Phantom of the Hill**

**Chapter 2 – Suspicions and Secrets**

Sam had began to notice how guarded Connie had been around her and Danny.

She would flinch whenever either of them so much as moved. She had also noticed that she had only started acting this way after her and Danny had fought the box ghost.

She had decided to talk to Danny about the way that Connie had been acting for the last few days.

So here she was, sitting in her and Danny's room, with a now paranoid Danny Fenton sitting in front of her.

"You think she knows?" he asked, clearly shocked. Sam nodded. "Oh, this is not good, not good at all." He muttered. "I can't believe this! I haven't even told my own parents yet!"

"You could tell them right now you know. They could help you keep it a secret, and help you make sure that Connie doesn't know."

Danny looked shocked, but then put it under consideration. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Sam?" she nodded, smiling at him gently. "Alright, I guess I'll tell them if you think it's a good idea, I trust you."

Sam blushed furiously at that comment, but Danny was already down the hall, so she was saved from mortification.

In the living room, his parents were watching TV with the Hill parents.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" both Fentons looked up at their son.

"Sure! Shoot Danny boy!" boomed Jack cheerfully. Danny sighed.

"It's something private." Both Fentons looked at the Hills who were lost in their TV screen. His parents nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Once they were in the room, they sat down on the bed while Sam and Danny stood next to each other in front of them.

"Sam, I'm not sure I can do this." Said Danny, starting to look frightened. Sam whispered some words of encouragement in his ear, and he nodded.

Facing his curious parents, he took a deep breath and reached into his center, where the familiar coldness of his ghost half lay.

He summoned the glowing blue rings around his waist. Ignoring his parents' startled gasped, he forced them to separate.

As they moved, his T-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black and white Hazmat suit, not at all stranger to the Fentons, and his Baby Blue eyes changed to a glowing Neon Green. His black hair turned a Silvery White.

"I'm Danny Phantom." He said. He looked down at his feet, scared to look at their faces, but his mother lifted his chin, ignoring the coldness of his ghost body, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm happy you told us Danny." She said, then hugged him tight, running her long fingers through his white hair. Jack just smiled with… pride… at his son.

"Told you so." Said Sam playfully in his ear. He just shrugged and pulled out of his mother's suffocating embrace.

Behind the door, they heard a loud thump outside. Danny's eyes widened and he peered out, and came face to face with a shocked Bobby. He was breathing heavily with surprise, but to Danny's relief, not fear.

"Your that Ghost from the Mall?" he asked. Danny nodded, seeing no way to get around the fact that the kid knew. Suddenly, Bobby smiled like a little kid on Christmas, and Faced Danny.

"That was so cool!" he yelled. "The way you were like all "POW!" and "BANG!" and "TAKE THAT!" and-" Danny looked back at his parents and girlfriend for support, but they were all giggling. Danny looked bewildered at the sight of Sam laughing like that, but quickly got over it.

"Well, see you later!" said the overweight Texan, practically skipping off to his room.

"Looks like Danny has a Fan boy." Joked Sam, causing both Fentons to giggle silently. Danny glowered at them, but sighed again.

"There's a specific reason I told you both today." He said. Both Fentons once again had serious expressions on their faces as they faced their son. Danny changed back to human, and explained to them the Connie situation.

"Sam said that she has been acting weird around me ever since the Mall, where I fought the Box Ghost." He said.

"Yeah, and she flinches if we even so much as move!" said Sam. Both Fentons had concerned looks on their faces. Both were hoping that this Connie girl would stay quite about what she might have seen.

Back in Bobby's room, he was on the phone with Connie.

"Yeah! I'm serious! Danny is the ghost from the mall. Two blue rings formed around his waist, and presto! He's a ghost!"

Connie was pretending to be surprised. She had known that he was the ghost, but she didn't know that his parents hadn't known that he was the ghost.

Then again, from what she looked up, the Fentons where Ghost Hunters, so it was obvious that he would keep it a secret for so long.

She made up her mind. She would confront Danny Fenton the next day, and get some answers for her endless questions. She was determined to figure out just what this bot actually was.

**Well, that's chapter two! Please review! I don't really feel motivated to write if nobody reviews…**


	3. Dash and Vlad

**Chapter three of Phantom of the Hill**

**Phantom of the Hill**

**Chapter 3 –Dash and Vlad**

Danny was beginning to worry about the way Connie continued to act. It was as if he was a wild animal. If she didn't know the day before, she sure as heck knew now. Bobby had told her that he was Danny Phantom, and she refused to believe he was the good guy without solid proof.

They were heading to the mall yet again, mainly because their last trip was interrupted by the ever annoying Box Ghost, and he was determined to have an at least half decent trip to the mall without some pest screeching 'I am the Box Ghost! Fear Me!'. Personally, it got on Danny's nerves.

They entered the mall, and Danny was almost in the Food Court, when something horrible happened.

"Fen-turd!?" Danny's eyes went wide. There was no way, it couldn't be… but it was true. Danny turned to see none other than Dash Baxter, who was standing next to an Native American boy, eho looked to be about fourteen years of age, about a year younger than Danny. Bobby and Connie seemed to recognize the boy, and weren't surprised to see him.

"Hey Joseph." Said Bobby casually as he high-fived the boy. Sam and Danny were at a loss for words. Why the heck was Dash here, in Texas? "Hey, is this your cousin you told me about?" asked Bobby. Joseph nodded.

"This is Dash. His Dad is my dad's brother." **(A/N:For those who don't know, his real dad is John Redcorn, but he still views Dale as his dad. So Dash's dad is Dale's brother.)** Danny looked frightened by the bulky teen, and Connie made a mental note of this. She would figure it all out soon enough.

"This is just not my day…" muttered Danny. Dash reluctantly followed the group, mainly because Joseph was the only one he knew.

They sat down at a table that was next to a Japanese restaurant, because they were in a food court, and Bobby and Connie started talking to each other, leaving the other four to come up with a suitable topic.

"So Danny," it was Joseph who talked. "Is what Connie said true? Are you really that Danny Phantom ghost from Amity? Are you half ghost?" Danny and Sam's eyes widened as they slowly turned to see what Dash was doing.

Yep, just as Danny thought. He was jaw slacked, wide eyed, and completely and completely free of utterance. In other words, Dash was shocked.

"Um, I can explain?" Dash had no change in emotions. Danny sighed, then looked at Joseph. "Okay, here's the deal, Dash goes to my school, and he hates me. Nobody in Amity even knows that I'm Danny Phantom, so you just blew my secret to the one person in all of Casper high, which is my high school, that hates me enough to pound me into the wall in between periods."

At that point, Joseph was at a loss for words to say the least. He looked at Danny apologetically, but Danny just turned away. What was this trip becoming? A secret give away exclusively for him? Sam hugged him from behind and he relaxed into it. This was enough to bring Dash back from the dead.

"You two are together?" asked a shocked Dash. Danny and Sam turned to him, and Danny smiled sheepishly while Sam nodded. "Crap, now I have to pay that Foley kid thirty bucks!" Sam's face lit up with anger. Tucker had placed a bet on if they would get together, and the jock was most likely not the only one.

She snatched her cell and dialed Tuckers number as angrily as humanly possible, and walked away to give the geek a piece of her mind.

Danny turned back to Dash, and sighed. Now he would have to explain this to yet another person.

"Dash, do you want to know what Joseph was talking about?" Dash nodded expectantly, sitting down next to Danny. Danny sighed and got ready for a long talk.

"Okay, here's the story, in freshman year, near the beginning, me, Sam and Tucker were in my parent's lab in the basement."

"Sam wanted me to go in, since back then it didn't work, and try to fix it. I when it with a Hazmat suit on, hence the Danny Phantom getup, and tripped."

"When I fell I hit a button on the wall. It was the 'ON' button. Then,.. . . there was pain. So much pain."

"I fell out of the portal, and they dragged me out, only something was different. It was as if someone had clicked an invert colors button."

"My hair was white, and the colors on my Hazmat suit had switched. Then I went through weeks of trying to control the powers I had gotten, but I still slipped up a lot. And that's pretty much it."

Dash was once again in a state of shock. Danny sighed and decided to go check up on Sam. She was practically screaming into the phone, and Danny winced. He felt bad for Tucker, but not much. He was angry about the bets too.

And when they got back, Danny Phantom was going to have some fun with Tucker.

Awhile off, in a comfy mansion in Wisconsin, sat a evil billionaire, grinning wickedly at a map that had a glowing red dot over Texas.

This was Vlad, and he was sceaming yet again.

He was sure that he wouldn't fail this time.

"Soon Daniel, very soon. . . "

**There ya go! Another chappy for Phantom of the Hill! Squee! Please oh please review! It encourages me to write another chapter, and not give up!**


	4. Vlad's Trap

**Phantom of the Hill Chapter 4! Yay!**

**Phantom of the Hill**

**Chapter 4 –Vlad's Trap**

Danny sighed as he eyed the frozen teen that sat on his temporary bed, completely spaced out. He honestly didn't know what to do. He had been this way ever since they walked back from the mall.

Hadn't moved a muscle.

He just sat there, seemingly lifeless, and as much as Danny and Sam enjoyed not having the blond oaf picking at them, they knew they would have to get him to understand.

Danny got an idea. He turned into Danny Phantom, scaring the life out of Joseph, and Dash's eyes widened.

"Holy F-" Dash was cut off by a stern stare that Sam sent him. "I mean, wow. I can't believe that you're really Phantom." He said, staring at the fading rings at the top and bottom of Danny. Danny nodded with understanding.

"I would guess that you would be freaked out." He said. "I mean, finding out that the person that you bullied mercilessly every day is the same person you practically worship? A bit out there." Connie, Joseph and Bobby looked at Dash in shock.

"You bullied him!?" they all yelled. Dash shrank back in his perch, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Connie looked at Danny in shock. Why would he let the jock bully him if he were evil and powerful, unless he isn't evil. She still needed proof though, but she felt a little bit of ease come over her.

"Hello Daniel." Danny's eyes went wide as he whirled around. "Why, are you giving up your secret to yet another? I thought you knew better."

"Vlad." Spat Danny with disgust. "What are you doing here you messed up Froot Loop!" Vlad, in his ghost form, scowled at the nickname he was forced to have.

"Well, _little Badger,_" he added extra force to the nickname, smiling when Danny glared at him. "I will not give up on Killing your idiotic Father, marrying sweet Maddie, and making you my apprentice!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What about Jazz?" asked Sam with confusion.

"We forget about Jazz." Said Vlad, and Danny glared at him.

Vlad smiled as he lifted his wrist, and pressed a small button that was strapped to his wrist.

"What was that?" asked Danny, eyeing the button as a small vibration rippled under his feet. Vlad smiled an evil smile, and simply waved as he disappeared into thin air.

The vibrations grew stronger, and then the warm sunlight from outside turned an glowing green.

Danny looked out the window, and found that the entire property was caged in a human/ghost shield.

"Sam, come look at this!" he yelled. She ran up, everyone else following, and they all gasped when they saw their new prison.

Connie glared at Danny, obviously blaming him for their situation.

She walked up to him, and pushed him with a pointer finger. "You did this!" she yelled, outraged. "You brought that creepy guy here and trapped us all!"

"No! Danny didn't do anything!" Yelled Sam, shoving Connie away from her boyfriend protectively. "Vlad did all of this! He's Danny's number one enemy!" she screamed. Connie backed away, but still glared at Danny.

"Will you both CALM DOWN!" yelled Danny, looking very stressed and worn. Dash looked shocked at the authority in his ex-rival's voice. He had never thought that Danny had such a strong voice when he was angry.

"Let's go down and see if there is anyone else home." Said Danny. They all nodded and went down the hall, and Danny changed back right before they went around the corner. It was a good thing too.

His parents were there, along with both the Hills an overweight Texan and a blond who looked younger than his eyes gave on.

Jack was currently freaking out about the new ghost/human shield that he was yelling "JUST RANDOMLY APPEARED!"

"Calm Down!" said Danny loudly for the second time that day. His father looked at him confused, but listened with interest.

"The Wisconsin Ghost is the cause of this!" he said. "He was up in my room, an-"

"You were near that ghost!" yelled both his parents. Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and noosed.

"Why are you worried?" asked Dash. Danny looked at him with shock. He had a bad feeli8ng about what the blond was going to say next.

"After all, he IS Danny Phantom!"

Complete silence.

**Take that! A CliffHanger. Yes, those tow others in the living room where indeed Boomhauer**

**And Bill, just so you know. Please review! It makes me happy!**


	5. strangers and yet another confession

**Okay, so here is chapter five! Hope you enjoy June!**

**Phantom of the Hill**

**Chapter 5 – Strange People and Yet Another Confession**

Danny looked at Dash in complete shock. How could he have done that!? Seriously, he just told his secret to two guys he didn't even know, and his Aunt and Uncle Hill. Brilliant, Dash. He had heard of dumb blondes, but this was just ridiculous.

"What?" said the four that were in the dark. Danny's parents were sending him a look that said 'how did he find out?' Danny nodded towards Connie and Joseph, and the Fentons glowered at the gossip and Native American teens.

"Okay, look." Said Danny, taking charge. "I am Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park, where as you know, me and my parents, along with Sam, are from." So far they seemed to be following.

"When I was fourteen, my parents build a ghost portal, but it messed up. After they left, I tried to fix it, but me, being the idiot I am, forgot to unplug it and…" he looked up at the shocked faces in front of him.

"I got killed." He said. You could hear a pen drop. "Well, halfway, but if you want to be technical, I'm half dead, and no, I am not a zombie." He said when he caught a glimpse of the over weight man in the under shirt.

Danny allowed two neon blue rings to form around his waist, and they separated, revealing a completely different person. A hero.

"Wow." Said Peggy, and Hank just nodded along with his wife.

Danny turned to the two strangers, and he put on a confused face.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. They flinched when he spoke, a bit spooked by the echo in his voice.

"Ahm' Boomhauer." Said the skinny one, stepping forward. Then the typical Texas Hillbilly of a man stepped up behind him.

"I'm Bill. Please don't hurt me Mr. Ghosty." He said. Danny had to stifle a laugh at this. The man was acting like a child, hiding behind another grown man for protection. He turned and saw Sam doing the same.

When their eyes met, they couldn't hold it, and finally, they burst out into spontaneous laughter, and everyone stepped back a step at the sudden outburst.

"I'm, ha ha, so, ha, sorry, ha ha ha!" stuttered Danny. "I, he, couldn't hold, ha ha, it in- ha ha ha ha!"

He and Sam where leaning on each other for support, and where sure they would plummet to the ground if they tried to stand on their own.

"Will our lives ever be normal again?" asked Connie to no one in particular, as she watched a ghost and a Goth laugh at something as small as a scared man, practically in hysterics.

She highly doubted it.

"O-okay." Said Danny. "Back to business. We need to find a way to get back at Vlad." He said, grinning evilly as he realized a loophole in the fruit loops plans.

He honestly couldn't believe that the supposed brilliant billionaire known as Vlad Masters would forget about something so big.

To test his theory, he went outside, with everyone following behind him, and tried to phase his foot through the one thing not covered in a human/ghost shield.

The ground right beneath his feet.

Success.

He grinned like a mad man, and told everyone to hold on to him. They did, a certain Chinese girl a little reluctant, and dived into the ground, grinning even wider when he heard their startled screams.

After about fifteen seconds, they surfaced on the other side, and everyone ran screaming to their houses, Hank and Peggy to Boomhauer's, and Bobby with Connie.

Sam and Danny looked at each other, then to Danny's parents, and then they all had the same mad grin that Danny had on moments before hand.

It was the smile of revenge.

And boy did they have something in mind for Vlad.

Sorry it's so short, but I needed this chapter to happen to set up for the next one, will now be updated every week! Please review! XD and just so you know, Dash was staying with Joseph, so he went home with him!


	6. Oh Heck No

Phantom of the Hill

**Chapter 6 – Oh Heck No**

Tucker slowly drove towards the group with the main tool for their plan against Vlad in his hands, a cat named Garett.

He belonged to Jazz, Danny's sister who was out in college. Tucker had been watching him while the group was in Texas, and when Danny called and told him the plan, he was in the car, ready to be of some service. (Tucker has his permit)

Tucker had been shocked when Danny told him about the secret getting out to so many people, but as long as Danny was okay with it, he was too.

Danny and Sam looked up at the scheming Fentons and Tucker with smiles on their faces. They had the perfect plan to take down the fruit loop billionaire, and they had a feeling that Vlad would not take too kindly to it.

"So, do we have the cat?" asked Danny. Tucker nodded, and they all headed to the FFAV, got in, and headed towards the nearest Axion Labs district, where Vlad was no doubt hiding and scheming.

When they arrived, the place was heavily guarded, so Danny decided to change his plan a bit. He held tight to the fuzzy feline in his arms as it's tail swished happily.

"Hey, you guys stay here, this place is too armed for you guys to get in safely, so I'm going to go in alone." They all nodded, Sam a bit reluctantly, and Danny transformed into his ghostly counter-part, flying into the building.

"Yoo-hoo!" he bellowed in a booming voice that sounded creepily like his father's. "Is there any fruit loops here, or do I have to go to isle three?"

Almost instantly, a vampire-like ghost materialized right before his glowing eyes, and he looked pissed to say the least.

"How the heck did you get out of that human/ghost portal Daniel?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I made sure there was no way of powering it down."

Danny smiled. This was where his plan started. "Well, it must be that fate hates you. That, or you're just a failure. A failure who can't even out due my father!" Vlad. Was. Pissed. Off.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking like a balloon full of anger about to explode.

"Oh, did I struck a nerve there Vlad? Wow, if you're that weak… no wonder my mom HATES you. You're a big failure who really needs a cat."

Just as Vlad was about to go off, Danny's eyes widened in false surprise as the cat he had brought with him walked out from behind Vlad.

"No way…" he said sarcastically. He looked at Vlad, who was speechless as the cat rubbed against his legs.

"You actually got the cat…" he trailed off, then smiled deviously when Vlad's cheeks went red.

"That is not my cat! Maddie has white fur!" Danny then all out dropped his jaw.

"You really got a cat…" Vlad felt more anger bubble within him as the cat walked up to Danny, and Danny picked him up, and smiled.

"This is Garett. He is Jazz's cat who I have been watching at home while she was at college. Tucker brought him this morning." He explained. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Vlad's face. One thing was for sure. Revenge is sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------line break------------------------------------------------------

Sam began to get worried after ten minutes, and she was about to burst in when her boyfriend came out of the building, Garett in his arms.

He handed the cat back to Tucker, who began to stroke the fuzzy animal with affection.

"Where is Plasmius?" asked Sam. Danny smiled distantly as he explained what had happened.

"So you see, he is now alone without pants in the middle of the parking lot in the back." He finished. They all started laughing.

Danny got back into the FFAV, along with his parents and Sam, and Tucker got in his car to follow them. As they all headed home to Amity, they didn't know that Connie was taking pictures of Danny's transformation with a smug smile gracing her lips.

"I wonder of the Media would like these?" she said.

----------------------------------------------line break----------------------------------------------

later, at the Hill house, Bobby and his parents looked up at the ghost sheild confused.

"How are we going to get in?" he asked to no one.

**Yeah, well that's that. Hope you enjoyed the story June! I'm offically pooped.**


End file.
